nostalgiarushfandomcom-20200215-history
Ellaena
To use this sheet, edit the whole page, select all the text (ctrl-a), copy all the text (ctrl-c) and then exit the page without editing it. Create a Wiki page with your character's name, add the template, save it. Then start plugging and playing. Physical Description Personality Characteristics Combat/Health *Critical Injuries **(none) *Past Critical Injuries **(none) Skills |astrogationnotes = What is this I don't even |athleticsrank = 0 |athleticsdice = |athleticsnotes = Who needs to walk when you have hover-shit? |charmrank = 0 |charmdice = |charmnotes = Charming as a jackhammer on your junk. |coercionrank = 0 |coerciondice = |coercionnotes = rawr |computersrank = 0 |computersdice = |computersnotes = beep boop |coolrank = 1 |cooldice = |coolnotes = Blue-skinned girls are naturally cooler than other races. |coordinationrank = 1 |coordinationdice = |coordinationnotes = Don't be trippin' |deceptionrank = 2 |deceptiondice = |deceptionnotes = Lie like a Wompa rug |disciplinerank = 0 |disciplinedice = |disciplinenotes = I do what I want! |leadershiprank = 0 |leadershipdice = |leadershipnotes = I do what I want, but you probably wont |mechanicsrank = 0 |mechanicsdice = |mechanicsnotes = clank clank |medicinerank = 0 |medicinedice = |medicinenotes = What's to know? just throw in the bacta tank |negotiationrank = 0 |negotiationdice = |negotiationnotes = I'll give you this delicious doorstop for your crummy old cupcake |perceptionrank = 2 |perceptiondice = |perceptionnotes = I see what you did there |pilotplanetrank = 0 |pilotplanetdice = |pilotplanetnotes = crash and burn |pilotspacerank = 0 |pilotspacedice = |pilotspacenotes = crash and don't burn 'cause no oxygen - science! |resiliencerank = 0 |resiliencedice = |resiliencenotes = I'm sensitive ;_; |skulduggeryrank = 1 |skulduggerydice = |skulduggerynotes = Dug your skull so good |stealthrank = 2 |stealthdice = |stealthnotes = What was that noise? Whose footprints are these? |streetwiserank = 0 |streetwisedice = |streetwisenotes = Sure, this street-side cup game seems legit |survivalrank = 0 |survivaldice = |survivalnotes = ded |vigilancerank = 0 |vigilancedice = |vigilancenotes = I like my surrendering like I like my kissing - French |brawlrank = 0 |brawldice = |brawlnotes = put 'em up, put 'em up! |gunneryrank = 0 |gunnerydice = |gunnerynotes = pew pew |meleerank = 1 |meleedice = |meleenotes = stab stab |rangedlightrank = 1 |rangedlightdice = |rangedlightnotes = I like my guns like I like my beer - in my mouth |rangedheavyrank = 0 |rangedheavydice = |rangedheavynotes = outsmarted by bullet |coreworldsrank = 0 |coreworldsdice = |coreworldsnotes = Worlds at the core or cores of the world? Either way I dunno |educationrank = 0 |educationdice = |educationnotes = That's Imperial schools for ya |lorerank = 0 |loredice = |lorenotes = Stop pointing out how stupid I am! |outerrimrank = 0 |outerrimdice = |outerrimnotes = Aren't all rims outer rims? |underworldrank = 0 |underworlddice = |underworldnotes = I know a lot of Styx songs - does that count? |xenologyrank = 0 |xenologydice = |xenologynotes = Obviously I got by on my blueberries }} *Languages Known **Basic Talents Dodge (p. 135 core) Equipment Detail any equipment you have here. Keep all the notes you wish. Weapons Vibroknife *Encumbrance: 1 *Hard points: 2 *Rarity: 3 *Price: 250 *Damage Mod: 1 *Range: Engaged *Critical: *Skill: Melee *Special: Pierce 2, Vicious 1 Blaster Pistol *Encumbrance: 1 *Hard points: 3 *Rarity: 4 *Price: 400 *Damage: 6 *Range: Medium *Critical: http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140309032007/nostalgiarush/images/7/7b/Dice_ADV.png http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140309032007/nostalgiarush/images/7/7b/Dice_ADV.png http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140309032007/nostalgiarush/images/7/7b/Dice_ADV.png *Skill: Ranged - Light *Special: Stun setting Armor Heavy Clothing *Encumberance: 1 *Rarity: 0 *Price: 50 *Soak: 1 *Defense: 0 Misc. Personal Equipment Comlink (handheld) Stimpack x3 Disguise Kit x1 Vehicles Experience EXP earned/spent 105/100